The invention relates to a precision guide for electrodes for a multiple electrode print head in a metal paper printer.
Multiple electrode print heads for metal paper printers are known in a great variety of designs. Their object is to ensure a specific mutual spacing of the electrodes and, as far as wear problems of the electrodes have to be considered, to provide means for advancing the electrodes.
It has, for example, been suggested in German patent application of Ser. No. P 26 52 033.2 to construct a print head having a number of small glass tubes cast in a synthetic material, each guiding one electrode. Such an electrode guide system has the disadvantage of high manufacturing costs and complicated insertion of the electrodes into the individual glass tube guides.